


Darker Urges

by discordiansamba



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Not Phantom Planet Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an urge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Urges

He was tired of it.

So very, very tired of it.

It had been their usual routine since middle school. Something would upset Dash, and he would come around looking for someone to take it out on- and it was usually Danny. He was his favorite punching bag, after all.

But he was so tired of being a punching bag.

He didn't have to be one- he was more than that. It was only a godly amount of self-restraint and his friends calming him down that kept him from doing something to the blonde jock oftentimes.

And then Danny had flunked junior year. Mr. Lancer had pulled him aside before the end of the school day, and had given him the news. Even if by some miracle he managed to get his grades up in the last two weeks of the school year left, he still wouldn't be able to do anything about the fact that he hadn't collected the required attendance hours.

He wasn't in the best of conditions at the moment either, he'd barely been able to get any sleep lately due to constant ghost attacks from one of his usual enemies. Judging by the bags underneath his eyes, it was stating to get to the seventeen year old boy. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep for several hours and not let anything else bother him. He didn't even know how to begin with the news he had just gotten.

Sure, he always feared that it might happen one day, but now that the prospect was glaring him in the face, he didn't know what to do about it. He surely didn't know how to tell his parents. There was no way they wouldn't be furious at him- he was going to fail a year! That meant he would have to repeat it and Christ- that meant being separated from Sam and Tucker too, didn't it?

As if he didn't feel out of place enough already, he'd be the kid sitting in class that was one year older than everyone else, and everyone would know it too.

And that was when he heard his voice.

"Hey, Fenturd!"

Danny bit back a groan, although he wasn't sure if it was at Dash's choice of nickname for him- he had been calling him that since freshman year, hadn't it kind of lost it's luster by now? No doubt that Dash thought it was the height of originality too. "Dash." He heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead, before peering over at the tall blonde. "I'm really not in the mood for dealing with you right now."

"Yeah, well, tough." Dash glowered down at him. "I got an F on my history test, Fenton. You know whose fault that is?" He asked him, crossing his arms in front of him and doing his damn best to use his couple of extra inches to loom over the lanky, black haired teen.

"Yours?" Danny said, rolling his eyes, shoving his hands in his hoodie. "Look Dash, we've been doing this song and dance since middle school. Maybe you should grow up and accept responsibility for your shitty grades already."

Dash seemed to twitch a little- he wasn't exactly used to Danny talking back to him, but again, the half-ghost just really wasn't in the mood for all of this.

And Tucker and Sam weren't around right now to pull him back and cool him down.

Actually, no one was here, he thought, glancing from side to side. They were alone right now.

Alone.

And that meant he could do whatever he wanted to Dash, and nobody would ever know except for the two of them. He could pay him back for years of torment, for years of suffering, for-

No, he couldn't do that, it wasn't right. He was the hero, and heroes did not use their powers for petty revenge.

"You talk pretty big for someone who finds himself shoved into a locker every other day." Dash glowered, not backing down. It was just Fenton after all, and he'd beat up more times than he could count.

"I outgrew being able to fit in these lockers in tenth grade, Dash." Danny reported, rolling his eyes. "Geez, no wonder you failed your test, you can't even remember your own personal history, much less the history of the world."

"Well you're sure full of yourself today, huh?" Dash asked, slamming his hand on the locker behind Danny, closing the space between them until Danny could almost feel his breath on his face.

"Ugh, Dash." His nose crinkled up. "Two words, breath mints."

"Can it, Fenton." Dash said, grabbing him by the hoodie of his collar, pulling the boy forward. "I've been looking forward to doing this all day, you know? I wailed on Mikey earlier, but it just isn't the same."

"Why Dash, I'm flattered, but you just aren't my type." Danny couldn't help but quip, and smirked a little when the boy dropped him like a cold stone.

"I didn't mean that way, Christ, Fenturd!" Dash glowered at him. What was with him today anyways? Honestly, he was really starting to get on his nerves. "That's it, Fenton. I was just planning on roughing you up a little, but I think your smart mouth deserves a lesson."

Clenching his fist, Dash swung out at Danny, only to let out a howl of pain as he simply stepped to the side, letting Dash's fist slam into the locker behind him, using enough force to make a small dent. Clutching his hand, he glared fury at the raven haired boy. "Oh, and I bet you think that's real funny, huh?"

"Kind of." Danny shrugged his shoulders. "You see Dash, I'm real tired of being your punching bag. And you picked a real bad time to come bother me, as it is. You failed a history test? Big whoop, come back to me when you're about to flunk your junior year." His hands still tucked into his pockets, the edge of a smirk appeared on his face.

He was alone.

He could do whatever he wanted right now.

And for once in his life, Dash hesitated. Searching Fenton's face, he looked for some kind of sign that he was bluffing, that this sudden confidence- this sudden... intimidation factor that he had developed really, was all a facade, an act of bravado, hoping to chase the bully away. But he found nothing of the sort. Meeting eyes with Fenton proved to be a mistake, as he found himself unable to rip his gaze away from those- 

wait.

Were his eyes glowing?

Green?

"But you know what, Dash. I'm a nice guy. I'll let you go if you just promise to leave me alone for the rest of our time here." Danny told him, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let me go?" Dash scoffed. Fenton's eyes had already gone back to normal- maybe he had just been imagining things. If anything, he was more outraged that Fenton- the guy he knew was weaker than a mouse, who had barely passed the Presidential Fitness Test in freshman year. He knew he could take Fenton, and yet for some reason, he'd got it into his head that he was the one in charge here?

Oh no.

"Say your prayers, Fenton." Dash hissed, before swinging out again with another punch- this time using the hand he hadn't hit the locker with. However, Danny side stepped it again, not even bothering to take his hands out of his pockets. Before Dash could react, he had dropped inside of his guard, and he felt a rush of air being pushed out of him as a knee collided with his stomach.

Stumbling back, coughing violently as he tried to breathe, Dash didn't have any time to counter Danny's next attack, a solid kick to his chin that sent the larger boy's vision spinning. Groaning, Dash found himself on the ground a moment later, not even noticing when Fenton had gotten behind him and shoved him to the floor with his foot, which was now resting on the middle of his back.

And he hadn't even taken his hands out of his damn pockets once.

"I'm tired, Dash." Danny said, his voice low, a threatening shade to it. "I'm tired of this game we play, where I pretend to be weak and helpless, and don't fight back, because that's the good thing to do."

"But see," Danny said, putting more force into the foot that was stepping on Dash's back. "I've noticed I'm not exactly all that great at repressing some of my darker urges when I'm all alone. Just like we are right now, if you'll note. And I just got some really bad news, and I've barely slept a wink this entire week, so I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now, Baxter."

"So then," Danny lifted his foot off Dash finally, stepping aside- Dash, however, thought it wise to stay exactly where he was. "This is how it's going to work from now on, Dash. You'll leave me alone, and you'll keep your mouth zipped about this- and I, well," He grinned at him. "I'll leave you alone. Got it?"

Numbly, Dash got to his knees, before slowly nodding, his entire world no doubt turned upside down. "R-right. Got it, Fenton." He stammered.

"Great!" Danny grinned, and all at once, it was as if the tense air that had been lingering in the hallway was gone. "Now that's that settled, maybe I'll finally be able to get some good quality rest." Yawning, he scratched the back of his head, not even giving Dash the time of day as he turned his back to him and walked off.

Dash froze a little when Danny stopped, glancing back at him.

"And Dash?" Danny asked.

"Y-yeah, Fenton?" Dash gulped, trying to not meet his eyes.

"I really suggest you don't tell anyone about our little agreement." Danny said. "Who knows? Maybe I'll catch you alone again sometime."

With that, the lanky half-ghost turned on his heel and promptly left, feeling for all the world as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Too bad he'd never be able to share this with Sam and Tucker.

After all, it had felt so good.


End file.
